The invention is based on a device for operating a gas-discharge lamp as defined in the main claim. This type of, the device, including a starting member connected to the lamp and a power member for the power supply of the lamp. Such a device is known from the technical publication, "Lamps and Lighting," Thorn EMI Lighting Ltd., Edward Arnold Publisher, London, 1983, P. 334. The power member is configured as a ballast having a choke and is connected to the current supply. The pulses for the starting voltage occurring directly at the lamp react with the power member. The choke present in the ballast draws a portion of the starting power provided by the starting member. This energy must additionally be made available by the starting member.